Les petits bouts de textes
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Des boulettes de papier viennent perturber la concentration d'Ondine qui se demande bien qui l'embête en plein cours. Et à chaque boulette de papier qu'elle reçoit, cela fait augmenter sa curiosité, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de trouver qui se cache derrière les bouts de textes inscrits sur ces morceaux de feuilles déchirées...


Voici un OS AAML.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, j'ai essayé de faire le moins possible. Un petit commentaire serait sympa de votre part, pour savoir ce que vous avez aimé, s'il y a des choses que je dois m'améliorer. Bonne lecture !

Les petits bouts de textes

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rating**: K+

**Genres :** Romance, School-fic.

**Pairing**; Ondine/Sacha

**# # #**

Dépliant le petit bout de papier qu'un inconnu venait de lui lancer, Ondine vérifia que son professeur ne remarquait pas son manque d'attention au cours avant de jeter un œil aux mots inscrits sur le morceau de feuille chiffonnée. Étonné de voir une si belle écriture, elle se demandait qui pouvait bien être l'expéditeur. Elle venait de le recevoir quelques minutes auparavant dans ses cheveux l'obligeant à sortir de sa concentration. Elle regarda discrètement autour d'elle, voyant certains de ces camarades concentrés sur le cours tandis que d'autres faisaient semblant de suivre ce qui se passait dans la classe. Non, aucun nom ne lui venait en tête. Elle soupira doucement avant de relire les mots sur ce fameux bout de papier.

_« Devine qui c'est :-) »_

Elle ne supportait pas qu'on la dérange dans un cours important par des idioties pareilles, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander qui pouvait lui envoyer ce mot. Elle décida de remettre le papier en boule et de le ranger dans sa trousse avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce que son professeur leur expliquait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit, faisant exclamer certains élèves de soulagement et de joie alors que d'autres rangèrent bruyamment leurs affaires rendant des difficultés au professeur qui voulait se faire entendre afin de donner les devoirs. La rouquine écrivit les exercices à faire sur son agenda à la date prévue avant de ranger son cours dans son sac et de sortir de la salle de classe où son amie Flora l'attendait déjà dans le couloir. Préférant ne rien dire à son amie sur le fameux mot, Ondine parcourut les couloirs auprès de Flora, décidant de partir à la cafétéria afin de prendre son repas.

Son après-midi n'avait été bousculé par aucune perturbation et Ondine fut ravit qu'elle ne puisse pas avoir à nouveau un autre mot d'un ou d'une élève. Ne sachant pas s'il c'était un garçon ou fille de sa classe elle ne pouvait rien faire pour restreindre sa recherche. Il était quinze heures et demi et sa journée de cours était finie, la faisant affiché un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, bien contente de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez elle. Sur le chemin, ses pensées étaient une nouvelle fois obsédées par le petit mot qu'elle avait reçu le matin même, se demandant pourquoi quelqu'un avait décidé de l'embêter. Peut-être que c'était une personne qu'elle connaissait bien, que c'était une de ses amies qui avaient décidé de faire une blague. Mais Ondine n'était pas dupe et connaissait l'écriture de ses amies proches et doutait qu'une de ces dernières puisse lui faire une chose pareille. Peut-être que finalement ce petit bout de papier était juste un accident de passage et qu'elle ne recevra plus songea-t-elle en arrivant devant sa maison.

OOOOOO

Le regard rêveur perdu dans la contemplation du ciel, elle oublia de suivre le cours. Plonger dans ses songes elle ne remarqua pas le regard ténébreux du troisième rang à l'opposé, à côté du mur, qui l'observait depuis un long moment déjà.

À cette dernière heure matinale, plus aucun élève ne voulait travailler. La chaleur ne faisait qu'empirer cette crise de fainéantise. L'heure passa avec une affligeante lenteur et faisait désespérer la plupart des élèves qui sentaient leur estomac se creuser par la faim. La paume qui maintenait son menton le stylo dans l'autre main, Ondine était l'une de ces élèves qui avaient décidés de faire semblant d'écouter. Soudainement elle sentit quelque chose lui tomber sur son épaule avant d'apercevoir un bout de papier froisser tomber en-dessous de sa chaise. Curieuse, elle se baissa en tendant son bras afin de saisir la boule de papier avant de se remettre droite devant sa table et de la camoufler dans sa trousse afin de lire le mot. Elle fronça doucement les sourcils avant d'avoir un petit air étonné s'afficher sur son visage féminin.

_« Suis-je un gars ou une fille ? Mystère... »_

Elle avait reconnu la fameuse écriture et constata que c'était la même personne qui lui avait envoyé le premier mot, la veille. Il semblerait bien que quelqu'un de la classe avait décidé de s'amuser à lui rendre folle. Elle souleva sa tête afin de guetter discrètement son entourage avant d'apercevoir que le professeur commençait à écrire sur le tableau, comprenant qu'il fallait recopier sur son cahier. La jeune fille soupira avant de ranger le deuxième bout de papier dans sa trousse, songeant qu'elle allait finir par découvrir qui était derrière tout cela...

Dans sa chambre, assit auprès de son bureau, la jeune rousse observa les deux papiers froissés étalés en face d'elle, d'un air pensif. Qui pouvait bien lui envoyer ces mots ? Pourquoi cette personne avait décidé de jouer à lui lancer des bouts de papier, n'avait-elle pas autre à faire ? Ondine soupira, elle pensait de plus en plus à ces fameux bouts de papiers et cela la déconcentrait lors de certains cours, se demandant constamment qui pouvait être l'expéditeur de ces petits mots. Elle lâcha un petit cri d'exaspération avant de mettre ses coudes sur son bureau, le visage entre ses mains. Elle en avait marre de chercher. Elle avait pensé à tous les élèves de sa classe, essayant de voir qui avait le bon profil pour être l'enquiquineur qui lui envoyait ces foutus bouts de papier mais aucun indice lui mettait sur la voie. Cela pouvait être n'importe qui !

Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'en cours de mathématiques, elle avait reçu le mot sur son épaule, ce qui indiquerait que l'expéditeur était soit derrière elle, soit à côté. Ce qui était logique pensa-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait peut-être une chance de découvrir qui était la personne qui n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter pendant les cours. Elle sortit une petite boîte du tiroir de son bureau avant d'ouvrir le couvercle et de déposer les bouts de papier à l'intérieur. Tant qu'elle ne saura qui c'était, elle déciderait de garder ces papiers déchirés et de trouver le responsable.

OOOOOO

Elle courut sous la pluie, tenant sa capuche afin d'éviter que le vent lui enlève avant de pester contre ce mauvais temps qui l'avait rendu en retard à l'école. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit le préau à quelques mètres d'elle, lorsqu'elle sentit une autre personne lui dépasser, découvrant que c'était un élève de sa classe. Au moins, elle ne sera pas la seule en retard en cours d'histoire, songea-t-elle rassurée.

Des cheveux noirs mouillés dépassant une casquette rouge, faisait comprendre à Ondine que c'était Sacha, un garçon à qui elle ne parlait pas spécialement mais avec qui elle avait déjà eu une accrochage pas très sympathique l'an dernier lors d'une sortie scolaire. Elle entra dans l'établissement, juste derrière lui avant d'entendre un surveillant d'ordonner au jeune adolescent de retirer sa casquette. Elle le vit obéir avant d'apercevoir son visage se tourner vers elle dans un petit regard curieux.

« Ondine ? T'es en retard, j'y crois pas ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils, et alors cela arrivait à tout le monde d'arriver en retard, même à elle. Elle soupira grassement avant de lui répondre que c'était à cause de la pluie qu'elle n'était pas à l'heure.

« Ah toi aussi tu as pris le bus pour venir. »

Étonné, elle acquiesça avant de marcher à la hauteur du jeune garçon, avant de le prévenir qu'il fallait accélérer le pas, étant déjà bien en retard. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Sacha dans le bus. Il faut dire aussi que ce dernier était blinder empêchant la rouquine d'apercevoir la moindre millimètre de la fenêtre pour voir à quel arrêt le bus se stoppait.

Le pas pressé, presque en courant, les deux élèves arrivèrent devant la porte concernée où ils discernèrent la voix masculine de leur professeur d'histoire et de géographie. Sacha et Ondine s'échangèrent un regard avant que cette dernière frappa distinctement sur la porte faisant interrompre la voix masculine durant quelques secondes.

« Entrez ! » Entendirent-ils.

La jeune rousse mit une petite pression sur la clenche métallique afin d'ouvrir la porte avant d'apercevoir sa classe entière la regarder avec curiosité. Elle bredouilla une excuse lorsque la voix de Sacha l'interrompit brusquement.

« Il y a eu un problème avec notre bus. »

Après quelques explications futiles, le professeur accepta leurs présences dans le cours, faisant soupirer de soulagement les deux élèves qui ne se voyaient pas passer leur première heure de leur journée en salle de permanence. Ils s'installèrent rapidement à leur place, l'une au deuxième rang, l'un au troisième rang en diagonale de la rouquine. Cette dernière sortit ses affaires tout en souriant à son amie Flora qui s'était retournée vers elle.

La sonnerie retentit clôturant la première heure de cours. Ondine se précipita pour ranger ses affaires avant de rejoindre Flora qui parlait à d'autres élèves de la classe. Les deux filles quittèrent la salle de classe sous le regard observateur de Sacha qui sourit doucement alors qu'il traîna dans le couloir dans un pas presque nonchalant, se dirigeant vers le prochain cours qui était les mathématiques.

OOOOOO

Regardant autour d'elle, Ondine aperçut Sacha s'installer à sa place à plusieurs tables plus loin, lorsqu'ils croisèrent soudainement leurs regards. Surprise, elle vit le jeune homme se baisser rapidement la tête dans un tic nerveux, décidant d'ouvrir son sac à dos alors qu'elle dirigea ses orbes bleus vers ses cahiers de cours qu'elle venait de mettre sur sa table. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise, apercevant son professeur rentrer dans la classe, faisant comprendre au groupe d'élèves que le cours allait commencer.

Oubliant de sortir sa grande règle, elle se baissa au niveau de son sac afin de prendre l'objet concerné lorsqu'elle vit une boule de papier atterrir juste à côté. Guettant le professeur qui avait le dos face aux élèves, écrivant une formule au tableau, elle profita de saisir le papier froisser et de se redresser sur sa chaise où le professeur le jugea sévèrement du regard. Inquiète, Ondine s'attendait au pire, connaissant la réputation de son professeur pour donner des heures de colles pour tout et n'importe quoi. Elle camoufla le papier dans sa trousse avant de voir son aîné s'avancer vers elle, distinguant sa voix ferme.

« Vous êtes bien dissipée, aujourd'hui... »

Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait dire ? Ondine était muette face à son professeur alors qu'elle pestait intérieurement contre l'élève qui lui envoyait constamment des boulettes de papiers. Elle soupira doucement avant de comprendre que le professeur prenait ce soupir comme une réaction insolente, songeant amèrement que ce cours allait mal se terminer. Elle avait seulement reçu un avertissement et la jeune fille doutait bien que la prochaine fois elle risquait une heure de colle. Quelques élèves l'observèrent, la rendant mal-à-l'aise tandis qu'elle décida de s'attarder sur ce qu'il était écrit au tableau afin de se concentrer sur le sujet principal du cours, oubliant la boulette de papier cachée dans sa trousse.

En plein milieu de cours, son téléphone mobile sonna, faisant rappeler à la jeune rousse qu'elle avait oublié de l'éteindre avant de rentrer dans l'établissement. Elle rougit, gênée d'être le centre d'attention avant de s'excuser piteusement fasse au professeur. Elle sortit rapidement son cellulaire et l'éteignit avant d'apercevoir son aîné lui tendre la main, faisant perdre contenance à Ondine.

« Votre carnet. »

C'était sans appel. Pourquoi il fallait que cela tombe sur le pire professeur qu'elle avait. Et pourquoi il avait fallut que cela tombe sur elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour que le sort s'acharne sur elle ? D'abord, elle était arrivée en retard à son premier cours, puis elle se fait remarqué par un de ses professeur et pour finir on lui prenait son carnet pour mettre, elle en était certaine, une heure de colle. C'était vraiment une journée de merde !

À la fin de l'heure, lorsqu'elle partit chercher son carnet au bureau de son professeur de mathématiques, elle eu la confirmation qu'elle avait malheureusement une heure de colle. Elle sortit rapidement de la salle de classe, ne pouvant plus supporter la présence de son aîné alors qu'elle bouscula par mégarde dans le couloir, le jeune brun à la casquette.

« Désolée. »

Ne s'attardant pas sur les détails, Ondine poursuivit son chemin suivit de Flora qui voulait la rassurer, sans apercevoir que Sacha les regardait partir dans un air coupable.

OOOOO

Dans l'après-midi, lorsque la classe d'Ondine était en étude, la jeune fille décida de déplier la fameuse boule de papier qui était resté toute la matinée dans sa trousse avant de lire le contenu.

_« Alors, ça fait quoi d'être arrivé en retard ? x) » _

Elle fronça ses sourcils, ayant marre qu'un imbécile lui écrit des mots de ce genre, avant de guetter son entourage, sentant sa curiosité lui pousser à bout. Elle voulait tellement savoir qui était l'auteur de ces bouts de textes et elle estimait avoir le droit de connaître qui se cachait derrière cette écriture si belle. Toute la classe était au courant qu'elle était arrivée en retard songea-t-elle en repensant aux regards braqués de ses camarades. Elle tourna sa tête vers sa droite où son amie était en train de faire un exercice de chimie, hésitant à lui faire part de cette histoire de boulettes de papiers. Au moment où elle décida de lui en parler, elle entendit des pas faisant tourner la tête des deux filles.

C'était trois garçons dont l'un d'eux était Sacha. Ils leur demandèrent si elles n'avaient pas des feuilles de classeurs à leur passer étant donné qu'ils étaient connu pour ramener leur affaires une fois sur deux en études. Ondine soupira avant d'entendre Flora leur dire qu'elle pouvait en leur donner.

« Franchement tu abuses trop de ta gentillesse.

- T'inquiète, Ondine. Ce n'est pas comme si j'en donnais à tout le monde. »

Certes. Après tout Flora faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Ce n'était pas à elle de lui dire ce qu'il fallait faire ou non. Elle soupira doucement avant de voir les trois adolescents remercier la petite brunette et de les voir partir reprendre leurs places. Ce qui était bien en heure d'étude, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas la pression et que les élèves avaient le droit de se lever. C'était toujours des surveillants qui s'occupaient de cette heure et Ondine profitait au maximum pour faire le plus de choses possible. Lorsqu'elle décida de faire ses devoirs d'histoire, elle commença à sortir son livre ainsi que des stylos dans sa trousse quand soudain elle remarqua une seconde boulette de papier au fond de sa trousse. La jeune fille fronça ses sourcils roux, se demandant comment elle était arrivée là. Elle coula un œillade à sa gauche, voyant que Flora s'était concentrée de nouveau sur son devoir avant de sortir discrètement le morceau de papier et de le mettre sur ses genoux afin de le défroisser. Les yeux écarquillés, la rouquine tourna autour d'elle avant de comprendre que la seule personne qui pouvait lui écrire ce mot était l'un des trois garçons qui étaient venu les voir. C'était obligé, sinon qui aurait pu mettre le bout de papier dans sa trousse ? Elle aurait remarqué si ce dernier était à l'intérieur depuis longtemps... Elle glissa sa main dans sa chevelure rousse avant de poser son regard sur le trio masculin se demandant qui pouvait être bien le mystérieux auteur. Ondine ne put s'empêcher de relire le petit mot dans un long soupir.

_« Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas que tu aies des problèmes avec le prof de maths. »_

Elle serra le papier entre ses mains avant de le remettre dans sa trousse, songeant que c'était surtout à cause de la sonnerie de son portable qu'elle avait reçu son heure de colle. Mais cela, l'auteur de ce mot ne le savait pas. Au moins, l'adolescente savait où elle pouvait mener ses recherches pour éclaircir enfin ce mystère.

OOOOOO

Le lendemain à la fin de ses cours, Ondine partit en direction de la vie scolaire afin de savoir où elle allait passer son heure de colle, ne voulant pas risquer la sécher, sachant que son professeur de mathématiques serait capable de la doubler s'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas été présente à sa punition. Elle se dirigea vers un surveillant puis lui demanda le renseignement avant d'avoir sa réponse dans un petit soupir. Elle suivit le fameux employé, parcourant les couloirs et de s'arrêter devant une salle vide. Ce soir elle sera la seule collée...

« Installe-toi ici, normalement Pierre viendra te surveiller. »

La rouquine opina de la tête puis prit une des chaises au fond de la salle avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois, elle sentait que cette heure de colle allait durer longtemps...

Dix minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle essaya de trouver quelque chose à faire, la jeune rousse entendit des pas résonnés dans le silence du couloir faisant poser ses orbes bleus sur l'unique porte de la pièce qui était ouverte avant d'apercevoir un visage familier.

« Sacha ? T'es collé aussi ? »

Un petit sourire maladroit se forma sur les lèvres du garçon avant que ce dernier se dirigea vers la table d'Ondine dans un pas lent. Il soupira doucement, n'osant pas croiser le regard de la jeune fille et s'asseyant auprès d'elle.

« On va dire ça comme ça... » Répondit-il vaguement.

Il posa son sac à dos à terre avant d'ouvrir la fermeture de son gilet épais, sans le retirer de son dos puis posa son menton au creux de sa paume, le coude appuyé sur la table.

« Pourquoi tu as eu une heure de colle ?, demanda-t-il sans poser son regard sur elle, ça fait bizarre de te voir ici.

- Oh, cela devait être à cause de mon portable qui avait sonné hier en plein cours de maths... »

Une grimace explicite se forma sur le visage du jeune homme avant que ce dernier ferma quelques secondes ses paupières dans un léger soupir. Il osa couler une œillade à sa droite où il vit sa camarade ouvrir un de ses cahiers de cours.

« Et toi, pourquoi t'es là ? »

Un silence plana après ces mots, faisant augmenter la curiosité de la jeune fille qui s'impatientait de connaître la réponse. Elle le vit glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs dans un mouvement nerveux avant d'entendre sa voix retentir dans la salle.

« Ah tu ne devineras jamais. »

La jeune femme fronça doucement ses sourcils avant de jouer le jeu. Elle essaya de trouver le motif de sa présence dans cette salle avant de proposer une réponse au garçon qui sourit doucement avant d'entendre un « non, ce n'est pas ça », faisant réfléchir de nouveau Ondine.

« Tu n'as pas fait un devoir ?

- Non plus.

- Tu as insulté quelqu'un ?

- Non, quand même pas.

- Alors c'est quoi ? »

Un petit air moqueur se dessina sur le visage de Sacha faisant soupirer grassement la jeune fille qui commençait à en avoir marre de jouer aux devinettes. Elle posa son regard sur son cours, repensant malgré elle aux boules de papiers qu'elle cachait dans sa trousse, songeant que son camarade était peut-être l'auteur. Comment pouvait-elle le vérifier que c'était lui ? Elle n'allait pas lui demander, il risquerait de le nier.

« Tu ne profites pas pour faire tes devoirs ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas envie. »

Elle soupira discrètement en dirigeant ses yeux bleus sur sa trousse où elle aperçut les morceaux de papiers cachés entre les stylos. S'il avait sortit un cours ou une feuille qui montrerait son écriture, elle aurait pu la comparer avec celle des petits mots. Pourquoi fallait-il que Sacha lui endure plus difficilement la tâche ? Elle avait l'occasion de pouvoir mener son enquête...

Ondine vit son camarade sortir son portable de sa poche de son gilet, l'entendit soupirer grassement avant de distinguer sa voix masculine qui lui informa qu'il leur restait encore quarante minutes avant que l'heure de colle puisse se terminer.

« Occupe-toi en attendant. Je ne sais pas, relis un cours ou fait tes devoirs. »

Elle espérait que Sacha puisse céder et vérifier enfin s'il était l'auteur des boulettes de papier qu'elle recevait depuis plusieurs jours. Un sourire esquissé se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, en voyant son camarade prendre son sac et l'ouvrir, avant de comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas comparer les deux écritures, faisant disparaître rapidement son sourire victorieux dans un air las. L'adolescent avait sortit une barre chocolatée au fond de son sac, rappelant à la jeune fille qu'elle commençait à avoir faim.

« Hum... Non, je vais manger ma barre de céréales.

- Si tu crois que c'est grâce à cette barre que le temps va passer vite..., soupira-t-elle, frustrée.

- Bah ouais, on verra bien, peut-être que quand j'aurai fini de la manger, il ne restera plus que dix minutes. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux en l'air, exaspérée, avant de former un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, songeant que cela serait trop beau pour être vrai. Ondine ouït son camarade avaler à grande bouchée sa barre chocolatée, oubliant durant un instant son enquête et en entendant des clapotis retentirent sur les fenêtres, faisant tourner sa tête vers ces dernières. Sacha fit de même avant de croiser le regard désespéré de la jeune fille.

« Oh ce n'est pas vrai, il pleut !

- J'espère que la pluie s'arrêtera quand on sortira du bahut. » Souhaita Sacha.

Remarquant que le jeune homme avait terminé sa barre de céréales, Ondine osa lui demander combien de temps il devait encore rester dans cette salle. Elle le vit de nouveau sortir son cellulaire de sa poche de son gilet dans un petit sourire mystérieux, faisant augmenter sa curiosité.

« Alors, il est quelle heure ?, répéta-t-elle pressement.

- Mais quelle heure est-il ? Imita-t-il d'un air moqueur en cachant sont téléphone dans sa paume.

- Non s'il te plaît, j'ai vraiment envie de savoir. »

Finalement, elle tenta de prendre le cellulaire sous un petit rire du jeune homme qui s'amusait bien de faire languir sa camarade de classe.

« Aller, dis-le moi.

- Hum...Devine ! »

Ondine soupira, las, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être énervant ! Elle essaya à nouveau de prendre le cellulaire de Sacha avant de le voir se lever de sa chaise et de reculer, la faisant comprendre qu'elle devait venir le chercher pour enfin savoir l'heure. Au début réticente, son ennui lui poussa à céder à son envie et se leva à son tour afin de choper le fameux téléphone. Sans se rendre compte, le temps s'écoula de plus en plus faisant oublier aux deux élèves leur morosité commune et ainsi que le mauvais temps qui devenait de plus en plus gris. Au moment où par miracle, Ondine réussit à attraper le mobile, faisant rapprocher par mégarde les deux adolescents dans un coin de la salle, ils entendirent une voix familière, les faisant tourner la tête dans un même mouvement vers l'entrée de la pièce.

« Je sais que vous êtes en phrase d'hormones explosives mais si vous pouvez éviter de forniquer dans un endroit pareil... »

Les deux jeunes croisèrent leurs regards en comprenant le sous-entendu du surveillant qui venait de rentrer dans la salle et de découvrir seulement maintenant leur rapprochement suspecte, les obligeant à s'écarter le plus loin possible l'un de de l'autre.

« Pierre, tu as vraiment un esprit mal placé. » Déclara Sacha nerveusement, les joues encore rouge d'embarras.

Un rictus se forma sur le visage du métis avant que ce dernier leur informa que l'heure de colle était terminée. Il demanda de signer la feuille de présence avant que Sacha sortit rapidement sans répondre aux appels de Pierre qui lui ordonna de revenir.

« Bon, tant pis, il la signera plus tard. Quel est ton nom ? »

La rouquine qui observait le couloir vide en face d'elle, se tourna vers le surveillant, se demandant silencieusement pourquoi Sacha était parti rapidement sans avoir prit le temps de signer. Il pouvait être mystérieux parfois...

« Ondine Williams. »

Elle vit le froncement de sourcils de Pierre, lui donnant envie de savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas. Elle lui demanda s'il trouvait son nom avant que la voix grave de son aîné lui arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Je me rends compte que Sacha n'est pas dans la liste des retenues. Il n'a pas d'heure de colle à faire cette semaine... »

Ondine écarquilla ses yeux, se rappelant de la réponse vague de Sacha lorsqu'elle lui avait confirmé s'il avait une heure de colle ou non. Elle n'avait pas non plus réussit à savoir le motif de sa présence et elle se rends compte que l'adolescent était resté une heure de plus dans l'établissement scolaire pour rien. La jeune fille signa rapidement la feuille de présence avant de saluer Pierre et de quitter les lieux dans un soupir de soulagement. Elle mit sa capuche de son anorak, voyant que la pluie tombait de plus en plus, songeant qu'elle devait rentrer vite chez elle si elle voulait éviter d'attraper un rhume.

Le pas accéléré, elle marcha sur son chemin vers l'arrêt de bus près de son école, ne voulant pas risquer de parcourir jusqu'à chez elle à pieds, de peur de tomber malade. Elle vit au loin, le sac à dos de Sacha où il venait de mettre sa capuche de son gilet sur la tête, faisant accroître la curiosité de la jeune fille qui décida de le rattraper afin d'avoir des explications à ce mystère qui entourait son camarade.

« Eh Sacha ! » Interpella-t-elle en courant vers lui.

Elle tint sa capuche de son manteau, sentit les gouttes de pluie atterrir sur le vêtement avant d'apercevoir le jeune homme se tourner vers elle s'arrêtant pour la même occasion sur le trottoir qui menait jusqu'à l'abribus. Arrivée à sa hauteur, un peu essoufflée, elle vit l'adolescent reprendre sa marche.

« En fait, Pierre a dit que tu n'étais pas censé rester en heure de colle aujourd'hui, informa-t-elle d'un regard étonné.

- Je sais. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Ondine dévisagea Sacha qui semblait être concentré sur ce qui se passait en face de lui. S'il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'heure de colle pourquoi était-il resté alors ? Ce n'était à ne rien comprendre...

« Comment ça, tu savais ?

- Bah... Je le savais, répondit-il d'un petit sourire moqueur

- Mais pourquoi t'es resté ? »

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'arrêt de bus, s'abritant rapidement de la pluie puis se renseignèrent auprès des panneaux affichages dans combien de temps leur bus arrivera. Ondine se rendit compte que son camarade n'avait pas répondu à sa question et soupira grassement avant d'entendre la voix de ce dernier.

« Et merde, le bus n'est pas en service.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Regarde là. » Répondit-il en montrant une affiche à l'aide de son index.

Ondine lit les quelques lignes inscrits sur un papier blanc abrité derrière une vitre avant de s'exclamer qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer sous un mauvais temps pareil, admettant qu'elle n'avait pas trop le choix d'y aller à pied jusqu'à sa maison. Elle sentit le jeune homme lui passer derrière elle avant de comprendre qu'il quittait l'abribus, décider de rentrer le plus rapidement chez lui.

« Ah mais attends ! Tu ne vas pas rentrer sous cette grosse pluie ! Cria-t-elle faisant tourner l'adolescent, sans pour autant l'arrêter dans sa marche.

- Je n'ai pas trop le choix ! »

La rouquine soupira avant d'entendre un semblant d'orage lui faisant sursauter légèrement dans un frisson. Oh non, elle ne voulait pas qu'il y ait d'orage, qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aimait pas cela !

« Attends ! »

Elle arriva rapidement auprès de son camarade avant de s'arrêter soudainement face à l'orage qui venait de s'éclater. Sacha qui avait remarqué le trouble, s'inquiéta.

« Et-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, ça va. »

N'étant pas dupe, le garçon doutait bien que quelque chose clochait avant qu'un autre éclair surgit dans le ciel faisant stopper une nouvelle fois la marche de la jeune rousse.

« Sérieusement, tu vas t'arrêter tous les deux minutes ?

- Eh, ce n'est pas de ma faute. J'ai peur de l'orage, avoua-t-elle, les yeux rempli de peur.

- Je n'aurai jamais cru venant de toi. »

Elle avait envie de lui cracher à la figure qu'il ne savait pas beaucoup de choses d'elle avant de se retenir, n'osant pas répondre à cause de son angoisse qui la contrôlait de plus en plus. Elle entendit à travers la bruyante pluie, le soupir de Sacha avant de sentir doucement une présence chaude au creux de sa main.

« Aller viens, je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à chez toi. »

Elle baissa son regard sur sa main où elle découvrit celle de Sacha accrochée à la sienne, la faisant rougir doucement et de reposer ses orbes bleus sur l'adolescent, presque reconnaissant.

« Je... T'es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Sûr. Je ne vais pas te laisser t'angoisser toutes les minutes à cause de cet orage. Et puis, si tu t'arrêtes à chaque fois, tu ne seras pas rentrer avant la tombée de la nuit. »

Pendant qu'il lui parlait, Sacha et Ondine avaient reprit leur chemin, alors que cette dernière ne vit que du jeune homme sa capuche lui camouflant une partie de son visage. Elle lâcha un petit « merci », se sentant malgré elle, idiote.

« C'est stupide comme peur, n'est-ce pas...

- Non. Rassura-t-il, tenant toujours sa petite main pâle, franchement il y a pire comme phobie. »

La jeune fille sentit son sac s'humidifier de plus en plus, en espérant que cela n'allait pas faire de dégâts à ses cahiers et à ses feuilles de classeur. Elle ne voudrait pas les retrouver à moitié mouillés... Elle s'étonna du comportement docile de Sacha avant d'envahir sa tête d'interrogation.

« En fait... Pourquoi t'es resté au bahut ? »

Elle sentit le jeune homme se contracter à sa question, songeant qu'il agissait bizarrement alors que le silence imposant se brisa par cette pluie qui ne cesse de se verser sur la ville. Encore une fois, la jeune rouquine s'arrêta subitement sa marche, faisant ralentir celle de Sacha qui se tourna vers elle afin de vérifier si tout allait bien. Immobilisée par sa crainte, elle n'osa pas faire un autre pas, fermant ses yeux face aux bruits incessants de l'orage.

« Ondine ? » Appela l'adolescent.

La jeune fille ouvrit ses yeux sur le visage inquiet de Sacha avant de murmurer qu'elle n'arriverait pas à rentrer jusqu'à chez elle sous ce temps. Serrant inconsciemment la grande main du jeune homme, Ondine se retint de pleurer alors qu'elle entendit Sacha lui parler.

« On s'arrêtera au prochain abribus, comme ça on attendra que la pluie se calme, d'accord ? »

Fixant le regard de Sacha, Ondine acquiesça simplement, devenue muette par sa phobie tandis que le jeune homme lui força doucement de poursuivre le chemin.

OOOOOO

Assit sur le banc métallique, Sacha et Ondine regardèrent la pluie tomber, en attendant que le temps se calme. Cela fit cinq minutes qu'ils étaient abrités sous l'abribus, perdant chacun dans leurs pensées respectives. Ils étaient trempés de la tête au pied, sentant l'odeur de la pluie et comme ce n'était pas suffisamment assez, il avait fallut que la fièvre leur touche enfin...

« Atchoum !

- À tes souhaits. »

Les deux adolescents s'observèrent quelques secondes dans une grande gêne avant que la rouquine lui remercia dans une petite voix. Dans un même geste, ils posèrent leurs regards sur la route en face d'eux où de divers voitures roulèrent.

« Tu dois me trouver chiante mais... Pourquoi t'es resté au bahut alors que tu n'étais pas collé ? »

Elle entendit le jeune brun rigoler d'un ton léger face à sa persévérance avant de croiser son regard ténébreux, lui faisant frissonner doucement, s'avouant silencieusement qu'il avait de jolis yeux expressifs.

« Tu vas trouvé ça débile. » Répondit-il, en reposant son regard sur les véhicules qui circulaient en face de lui.

La jeune fille dirigea ses orbes bleus sur ce garçon qui devenait de plus en plus mystérieux, lui rassurant qu'elle n'allait pas se moquer de lui avant de croiser soudainement son regard et d'avoir cru voir les joues de Sacha se colorer subitement, faisant augmenter un peu plus sa curiosité.

« Je... »

Elle le voyait hésiter, comme s'il cherchait ses mots lorsqu'il s'enferma dans un mutisme exemplaire durant quelques secondes où il profita pour glisser sa main nerveusement dans sa chevelure légèrement humide. Les gouttes de pluie s'éclatèrent sur le toit de l'abribus d'un bruit régulier et moins fort qu'à l'instant alors que la voix de Sacha résonna doucement à travers ce son répétitif.

« J'étais partie à la vie scolaire et j'ai su que tu étais en heure de colle. » Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, pensif.

La jeune rousse attendit patiemment que Sacha continue de parler, pensant ironiquement qu'il avait tout son temps puisse qu'ils étaient bloqués à cet arrêt de bus, attendant malgré eux que la pluie cesse.

« Je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de...

- De ? Tu voulais faire quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

La réponse ne vint pas. À la place, Ondine ouït son petit rire nerveux avant de l'entendre lui dire que la pluie s'était adoucit. Le jeune homme se leva, suivit de la rouquine qui n'avait pas trop le choix de faire de même afin de ne pas perdre son camarade de vue. Elle voulait absolument savoir de quoi Sacha voulait faire lorsqu'il avait su qu'elle était collée. Avait-il prévu de lui dire quelque chose d'important ? Peut-être qu'il avait d'abord voulu la narguer d'avoir eu une heure de colle ? Ondine soupira, remettant sa capuche sur ses cheveux en carré plongeant, avant de rappeler à Sacha qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question. Elle reçut un petit soupir du jeune homme faisant sourire malgré elle.

« Tu ne lâches pas l'affaire.

- Jamais. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice tout en continuant leur chemin. La pluie battait de moins en moins fort laissant place à une pluie fine et fraîche.

« Quand j'ai su que tu étais en heure de colle, je me suis demandé si c'était à cause de moi.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait à cause de toi, répondit-elle incrédule, c'était à cause de mon... »

S'arrêtant subitement, Ondine commençait à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Les boulettes de papiers, le comportement de Sacha, tout était lié. Les informations qu'elle avait réussit à récoltés, s'assemblaient dans sa petite tête et rendait l'énigme de moins en moins mystérieuse, découvrant que le seul auteur de ces petits bouts de textes ne pouvait être d'autres que son camarade.

« Les boulettes de papier, c'était toi ! »

La bras derrière la tête, Sacha fit un sourire gêné dans un petit air maladroit qui lui allait bien, alors qu'il n'osait plus croiser le regard sévère de la jeune rousse. S'étant arrêter lui aussi, il profita pour continuer sa route silencieusement, laissant Ondine exploser sa colère.

« Non mais j'y crois pas là ! Tu n'avais rien d'autres à faire que de me déconcentrer en cours, sérieux ?! »

Doutant bien qu'Ondine était une élève plutôt studieuse, Sacha n'osa pas riposter, de peur d'empirer la situation. Mais malheureusement pour l'adolescent, la rouquine ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là.

« Mais répond-moi, au moins !

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ! »

Enfin, le jeune homme sortit de son silence, se retournant vers Ondine qui n'avait pas fait un seul pas. Et comme si le temps les narguait, la pluie tomba un peu plus fort, faisant soupirer en concert les deux collégiens tandis que Sacha l'observa d'un regard penaud face à leur récente dispute.

« Oh c'est bon, je ne le recommencerai plus. »

Sacha reprit sa marche, ne voulant plus attendre que la rouquine le rejoint, sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas en situation de se parler, songeant qu'elle était encore furieuse contre lui. Le jeune homme souffla doucement, ne laissant aucun regard derrière lui alors que soudain, un orage s'éclata de nouveau, lui faisant rappeler la phobie d'Ondine. Il tenta de guetter discrètement derrière lui, en évitant de se faire remarquer lorsqu'il découvrit que la jeune fille marcha doucement à quelques mètres plus loin.

La jeune rouquine releva son regard en face d'elle ayant cru voir le visage de Sacha. Elle secoua sa tête se disant qu'elle avait imaginé, Sacha ne prendrai pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour une fille comme elle pensa-t-elle amèrement avant de sursauter une nouvelle fois face à cet orage qui s'intensifiait de plus en plus.

« On ne va pas se taper le chemin comme ça ! » S'exclama Sacha en s'arrêtant, le regard dirigé vers Ondine.

La jeune fille le jaugea longuement avant de hausser les épaules dans une fierté mal placée, faisant découvrir au brun un nouveau trait de son tempérament lunatique. Elle entendit le jeune homme soupirer avant de le dépasser, continuant malgré sa peur son chemin. Elle avait l'impression que c'était interminable et qu'elle n'arriverait jamais jusqu'à chez elle. Ondine entendit son camarade le suivre sur ses talons avant de l'apercevoir se mettre à côté d'elle sans qu'un mot soit échangé. La pluie ne semblait pas vouloir les laisser tranquille, rendant leurs vêtements de plus en plus mouillés. Cela fit plusieurs minutes qu'une tension était installée entre eux et seul l'orage semblait combler le silence oppressent qui régnait depuis la petite dispute.

« Atchoum !

- A tes souhaits.

-Merci. »

Ils échangèrent un regard, faisant malgré eux diminuer la tension qui dominait depuis un petit moment, avant que la jeune fille soupira une nouvelle fois. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle éternuait, maintenant elle en était sûr : elle était malade.

Ondine se rappelait que sa mère lui disait souvent que lorsqu'elle éternuait c'était que quelqu'un pensait à elle. Un petit sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres à cette pensée avant de trouver cela ridicule. Elle tourna sa tête vers son camarade qui semblait pensif, le regard droit devant lui avant de subitement rougir, se sentant idiote. Si vraiment quelqu'un pensait à elle, ce n'était pas Sacha, elle en était sûr. Pourquoi il penserait à elle, d'ailleurs ? Elle souffla doucement, ayant marre de ce temps avant d'entendre une nouvelle fois le tonnerre, lui faisant accroître son angoisse. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas toute seule, songea-t-elle. Jamais elle ne le s'avouerait tout haut, mais elle était bien contente que Sacha était là pour faire le chemin, elle n'aurait jamais réussit à le faire toute seule face à ce mauvais temps.

OOOOOO

Arrivant dans les quartiers pavillonnaires, la voix de Sacha retentit à travers la pluie. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait depuis qu'Ondine avait découvert qu'il était l'expéditeur des fameuses boulettes de papier.

« T'habites où ? »

Ondine s'arrêta, prit au dépourvue par cette question. Elle fronça ses sourcils. Pourquoi il voulait savoir où elle habitait ? Hors de question qu'elle lui réponde.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? demanda-t-elle, d'un air soupçonné

- Bah pour que je te raccompagne. » Répondit-il d'un ton le plus naturel qu'il soit.

Étonnée, elle sonda le jeune homme de ses orbes bleus, cherchant un quelconque signe qui pouvait le trahir dans ses mots. Il entendit soupirer dans un petit sourire moqueur, faisant augmenter son exaspération.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu me raccompagner, je suis assez grande pour rentrer toute seule.

- Eh, je te rappelle que tu as bien voulu que j't'accompagne à cause de ta phobie de l'orage. »

La rouquine rougit doucement face à ses propos. Oui, c'est vrai, elle avait accepté que Sacha puisse l'accompagner jusqu'à chez elle. Après tout, c'était dans un moment où elle était prise par son angoisse. Elle regarda le jeune homme, lui répondant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour rentrer, ayant encore la dispute en tête.

« Très bien, alors je vais y aller. »

Elle interrompit sa marche, voyant son camarade orienter ses pas vers une autre direction, dans une rue qu'elle ne fréquentait pas souvent.

« T'habite vers là ? S'étonna-t-elle

- Ouais. T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te ramène jusqu'à chez toi ? »

Les bras croisés, Ondine opina de la tête, convaincu avant d'entendre un grand orage s'abattre, l'obligeant à faire un mouvement brusque dans un petit cri de peur.

Sacha qui commençait à se déplacer vers sa rue, se retourna, continuant son chemin en marchant en arrière, ses orbes marron visé sur la rouquine, songeant qu'il ne serait pas capable de la laisser seule dans le quartier face à sa phobie. Il doutait bien qu'Ondine pouvait être une fille forte mais son instinct le poussait à s'inquiéter pour elle.

« Sérieusement, t'es certaine de rentrer toute seule avec cet orage ? insista-t-il d'un petit sourire moqueur

- C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression que tu te moques de moi là ? »

L'adolescent haussa les épaules, lâchant un petit rire avant de s'arrêter laissant plusieurs mètres les séparer.

« Peut-être bien oui, peut-être bien que non. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant quand il le voulait pensa la rouquine avant de le voir se retourner et de reprendre sa marche.

« Bon... Bah salut. »

Elle le vit la saluer avec la main lorsqu'une nouvelle fois elle entendit le tonnerre gronder, la faisant malgré elle s'immobiliser sur le trottoir, n'osant plus faire un seul geste. Elle voyait son camarade de classe s'éloigner de plus en plus dans une cadence assez nonchalant avant de comprendre qu'elle n'arriverait pas malgré sa fierté à réussir à faire le chemin toute seule jusqu'à sa maison.

« Je...Attends ! » Cria-t-elle

Elle avait réussit à faire quelques pas vers le jeune homme lorsqu'elle le vit se retourner dans un petit air étonné. Elle serra sa main droite à l'anse de son sac, son orgueil en avait prit un coup, même depuis longtemps. Mais le fait de savoir qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour quelque chose d'assez futile, la faisait sentir idiote.

« Euh... J-je... Finalement je veux bien. » Avoua-t-elle en fermant ses yeux face au bruit incessant du tonnerre.

Réussissant à lever ses paupières, elle aperçut Sacha la rejoindre avant de l'entendre lui dire un petit « d'accord » faisant apaiser la jeune fille qui se sentait épuisée par ce temps ainsi que par cette journée qui ne semblaient ne plus se finir.

« Alors, tu habites où ?

- Vers là-bas, mais il faut tourner dans une rue avant. » Informa-t-elle en montrant une ruelle un peu plus loin à l'aide de son index.

Sacha acquiesça puis commença à se diriger, Ondine sur ses pas, se battant encore contre sa crainte, la pulsion cardiaque accélérant toujours face à son angoisse. Elle se sentait tellement stupide d'avoir autant peur d'un orage pensa-t-elle dans un petit soupir. Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la rue où habitait la jeune fille qui s'arrêta devant un grand pavillon.

« C'est ta baraque ?

- Ouais. »

Elle l'entendit siffler d'un air admiratif la rendant malgré elle mal-à-l'aise.

« Putain elle est bien ta maison. »

Elle se rendait compte que sa maison pouvait attirer une certaine envie. C'était un grand pavillon de plusieurs étages, repeint et orné de plusieurs balcons neufs qui étaient décorés de petits pots remplis de plantes de saison. L'avant-court était joliment fait avec un parterre de fleurs où un chemin de dalles menait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Le portail pouvait être assez imposant et semblait être bien entretenu malgré la pluie qui rouillait certains coins de la porche.

« Tu veux peut-être rentrer quelques instants ?

- Je...Euh non, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je parte. »

Remettant bien sa capuche sur sa tête, Sacha fuit Ondine du regard, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, maintenant qu'il l'avait accompagné jusqu'à chez elle.

« Euh... bah... À demain. »

Le voyant faire le chemin du retour, Ondine l'arrêta brusquement en mettant sa main contre son bras afin d'interrompre sa marche.

« Attends. Je... »

Sacha se tourna vers elle, prêt à écouter ce qu'elle voulait lui dire avant de comprendre qu'elle voulait le remercier de l'avoir accompagné jusqu' ici.

« Pas la peine de me remercier.

- Si, il le faut. »

La pluie semblait devenir plus douce tandis que le bruit de l'orage avait disparu depuis quelques instants. Le ciel était toujours d'un gris terne rendant la ville sombre.

« Voilà, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir raccompagné jusqu'à chez moi. »

Elle le regardait à peine, se sentant gênée avant de remarquer un petit sourire moqueur s'afficher sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il affichait cet air-là, ce qui le rendait insupportable.

« Mais pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?, demanda-t-elle offensé, on dirait que tu te moques de moi !

- Non, pas du tout. Enfin... c'est juste que... »

Elle le voit soudainement gêné puis essaya de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Sacha avait fini sa phrase dans un murmure mais la pluie malgré qu'elle s'était adoucit camouflait le son grave de sa voix.

« Désolée, je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dit.

- C'est juste que je te trouve mignonne. » Répéta-t-il les joues légèrement rosés.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il lui dirait cela. Détournant son regard vers sa maison, elle insulta son camarade d'idiot avant de l'entendre rire doucement. Elle reposa ses orbes bleus sur lui comprenant qu'il allait la laisser pour rentrer chez lui.

« Pfff... T'es vraiment bête d'avoir pensé ça.

- Pourquoi ça serait bête ? T'es mignonne c'est tout.

- Sacha arrête de dire ça ! »

Elle entendit un joli rire la faisant rougir de plus en plus alors qu'elle le vit partir vers le bout de la rue. Elle soupira un « quel imbécile celui-là » avant de l'entendre lui saluer, sans jeter un seul regard vers elle tandis que la pluie commença à s'interrompre. Elle s'avança vers le portail de sa maison afin de rentrer dans l'avant-court lorsqu'elle vit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur l'une de ses grandes sœurs, Daisy.

« Ah Ondine t'es enfin là ! Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois !

- Mon portable n'avait plus de batterie.

- Hum mouais, dit plutôt que c'est ce garçon qui ta retenue durant tout ce temps. Je vous ai vu par la fenêtre de la cuisine. »

Ondine éternua encore une fois avant de rougir face aux mots de sa grande sœur. Elle lui riposta que ce n'était rien à voir avec Sacha lorsqu'elle vit un sourire narquois s'installer sur le visage de Daisy.

« Alors il s'appelle Sacha, intéressant.

- Roh... Daisy laisse-moi entrer, je vais attraper la crève sinon. »

La grande sœur obéit, laissant place à sa petite sœur afin qu'elle puisse enfin savourer la chaleur de l'intérieur avant de fermer complètement la porte.

« Et sinon, ce Sacha, tu le trouves mignon ? »

Ondine soupira grassement comprenant que sa grande sœur n'allait pas la laisser tranquille. Elle ne lui répondit pas, repensant au compliment de Sacha faisant chauffer doucement ses joues pâles tandis qu'elle décida de monter dans sa chambre afin de mettre les derniers bouts de papier dans sa petite boîte qu'elle avait oublié de ranger la veille.

OOOOOO

Le lendemain, Ondine et Sacha ne s'étaient pas reparler, seulement échangeant quelques regards par ci, par là dans certains cours avant de tomber dans l'ignorance total, faisant leur vie chacun de leur côté avec leurs amis respectifs. Durant l'après-midi le ciel avait de nouveau commencé à se noircir signe qu'une probable averse allait bientôt tomber sur la ville. Ondine observa le temps à la fenêtre avant de poser son regard sur Sacha qui semblait écrire sur son cahier. Ils étaient à leur dernier cours et le professeur leur avait demandé de répondre aux questions qu'il avait écrit au tableau. Elle mordilla sa lèvre, songeant que les bouts de papiers qu'elle recevait lui manquait. Elle s'avoua que cela mettait un peu d'ambiance dans certains cours qu'elle trouvait ennuyeux et elle regrettait parfois que Sacha ne puisse plus l'embêter comme il le faisait ces derniers jours. Elle soupira doucement avant d'arracher un morceau de la dernière page de son cahier et de reprendre son stylo bleu posé auprès de sa trousse afin d'écrire quelques mots :

_« Tu crois qu'il y aura de l'orage ce soir ? »_

Elle écrabouilla bien le bout de papier entre ses doigts fins avant de lancer discrètement vers son camarade de classe qui le reçut sur sa table. Elle le vit s'interrompre dans son travail la faisant regretter de l'avoir déconcentrer dans ses écrits lorsqu'elle vit un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Le voyant relever sa tête vers elle, la jeune fille fit mine de répondre aux questions sur son cahier, espérant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu l'observer depuis plusieurs minutes. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit quelque chose lui tomber au niveau de son bras avant de comprendre qu'une boulette de papier s'était rebondit sur son coude. Elle la chercha de son regard d'azur avant de la repérer en bas de sa table l'obligeant à se baisser afin de l'attraper. Après avoir réussit à la saisir au creux de sa paume, elle se précipita pour l'ouvrir, ne remarquant pas le regard insistant de son camarade de classe.

_« Et s'il y en aurait pas, je te raccompagne quand même chez toi ? »_

Ondine releva ses orbes bleus vers Sacha qui n'avait pas eu le temps de baisser sa tête vers son cahier, obligeant les deux adolescents de croiser leurs regards. Dans un geste simple et silencieux Ondine acquiesça dans un petit sourire timide faisant comprendre à Sacha qu'elle avait répondu à sa question tandis que la sonnerie retentit faisant exclamer de joie quelques élèves, contents de pouvoir enfin sortir du cours. Le sourire aux lèvres Sacha, se sentit sur un petit nuage, en espérant qu'il réussira enfin à avouer ses sentiments à Ondine...


End file.
